


Love Is an Open (And Not Broken) Door

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: “It’s fine, just leave it,” Simon says.“...leave it to do what?” Jace asks. “Do you think it’s just going to fix itself?”---or, Simon breaks the door handle off while they're still inside the apartment.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Love Is an Open (And Not Broken) Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this instagram video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zC3xe1kiEhQ) of Dom fixing a door.

“Why did you touch it?!” Jace asks, glancing back over at the door that was now officially missing its handle while he rummages through Simon’s sad collection of tools… which mostly consists of things that came with furniture he had to put together himself, a single screwdriver, and maybe a wrench.

“It’s not my fault!” Simon insists. “Well, I don’t think…”

Simon knows the door handle didn’t just fall off on its own. And he knows it’s been a bit loose after forgetting about his vampire strength more than a few times and pulling way too hard. But surely he can find a way to blame this on some universal karma or something, right? One of those ‘this was going to happen no matter what’ things.

Jace grabs a very small screwdriver and makes his way over to the door. He’s wearing a white long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, sandals, and a beanie, a much more casual look than his usual all-black, leather-clad getup. They’re meant to be relaxing, but of course, Simon has to go and somehow ruin a night in. He can practically _feel_ the frustration radiate off of Jace as he prods at the hole in the door and curses under his breath. More than once.

“It’s fine, just leave it,” Simon says.

“...leave it to do _what?”_ Jace asks. “Do you think it’s just going to fix itself?”

Jace has a point. But Simon doesn’t care about their future door problems, he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend dammit.

“I pulled it off, can’t I just… shove it back on?” Simon offers.

“One, thank you for admitting this is your fault. Two, no, that is not how this works. Do you have something magnetic?”

“I have… magnets?” Simon is very aware of how dumb that sounds the second it leaves his mouth. “Like, the ones on the fridge?”

Jace considers this answer. “That might be enough. Bring me two.”

Simon continues speaking as he walks back to the fridge to pick the best two, though he’s pretty sure these all cost him $0.99 at some point so that isn’t saying much for their quality. “Listen, if you don’t know how to fix it, it’s fine. I can just… break the door and replace it later.”

Jace furrows his brow. “We know a warlock, and your solution isn’t to ask for a portal out but to just snap the door off the hinges and replace it later? When you can’t even replace the _handle_?”

Simon huffs. “I’m just saying. You don’t have to keep trying. You’re not a repairman, you don’t have to pretend to know how to do everything.”

Jace smirks at that and Simon sighs. Of course he’d see it as a challenge. “Who am I kidding, you’re Jace Wayland, of course you do. Go ahead, be annoyingly perfect and prove you know how to fix a door handle.”

Simon watches as Jace pokes and prods a bit, using the magnet to fish out something that dropped _into_ the door when the handle broke, at some point giving up on the screwdriver and using the blade of a pocket knife to turn something and Simon isn’t even sure where the wire on the floor came from, and--

Jace presses down on the now re-attached handle and the door swings open.

“Oh my g--” the word catches in Simon’s throat. “You did it! You actually fixed it!”

“Don’t ever doubt me again, Lewis,” Jace says, brushing his hands off matter-of-factly.

“Was the idea of being trapped in here with me really that bad?” Simon pouts.

Jace looks up at him with half an eye-roll as he gathers the pile of makeshift tools off the floor. “Normally, no,” Jace says. “When I happen to have tickets to that sold-out concert you wanted to go to…”

Simon’s pout is immediately replaced by his jaw-dropping in disbelief. “You got tickets to the Queen show?”

“ _Floor_ tickets, which a little birdy told me are the best ones. And if that birdie lied she’s going to have ichor duty for the next year,” Jace adds, and Simon laughs because of course Jace got Clary’s help with this.

“It was going to be a surprise but luring you out of the apartment became a much less casual task when it involved needing to rebuild the door,” Jace adds with a glare that’s too fond to hold any heat.

Simon mentioned the concert in passing _weeks_ ago when the tickets sold out before he could save up enough money for them, and _certainly_ couldn’t afford any of the inflated resale prices. He can’t believe Jace remembered at all, let alone went out of his way to get the best seats. In fact, with the amount of rambling Simon does on a daily basis, he just sort of assumed Jace tunes the majority of it out. Clearly he’s wrong, and that realization brings a smile to his face so wide it actually hurts his cheeks a little.

“I was kidding when I said you were perfect before, but I think I mean it now,” Simon only half-jokes.

“I think we both know I’m far from perfect,” Jace says. “But you tend to bring out the best in me.”

Simon leans in and lifts himself up on the balls of his feet to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Jace’s mouth. It’s his favorite ‘If I kiss you for real I won’t be able to stop and we have things to do so this is as close as I’m getting’ spot.

“Remember that the next time I break something,” Simon promises.

“Or you could just stop breaking things,” Jace suggests in return.

Grabbing his jacket, Simon starts for the door to leave when Jace moves to cut him off.

“I’ll be opening the doors tonight, and _not_ out of chivalry, but self-preservation,” he adds pointedly, glancing down at the recently re-attached handle.

Simon laughs. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, my knight in shining leather.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
